1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal adjusting apparatus, and more particularly to a signal adjusting apparatus which is operative to adjust an electrical signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there have been proposed a variety of conventional signal adjusting apparatuses each of which is operative to adjust an electrical signal. One typical example of the conventional signal adjusting apparatuses is adapted to an audio mixer which is operative to adjust an audio signal. This type of signal adjusting apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,365.
The conventional signal adjusting apparatus thus proposed comprises an operation lever which is movably supported, and a slide volume which detects a position of the operation lever and adjusts the audio signal based on an adjustment state corresponding to the position of the operation lever. The adjustment state is, for example, previously provided to indicate a volume level of the audio signal.
The conventional signal adjusting apparatus described above, however, encounters such a problem that the slide volume cannot securely adjust the audio signal, resulting from the fact that the slide volume is a contact type of detector with an electrical and mechanical contact tending to be worn down under the state that the operation lever is repeatedly moved by an operator.